Hearts that crave attention are already broken
by Mickey Mouse 2010
Summary: Multific - Naruto and Sasuke become college sweethearts but what happens the day your lover betrays you? would it become too late to save the one you love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts that crave attention are already broken**

**Prologue**

**Warning: Boy x Boy love if you don't like it don't read it **

**Micky: Hey people, this is my first ever Naruto story and I don't know how good it will be so after you read this please review because I would love your feedback **

**Naruto: First ever story between Sasuke and I and it had to be angst **

**Micky: Yup of course someone had to be the characters in my first angst **

**Naruto: Did it have to be Sasuke and I though. Sasuke say something **

**Sasuke: Hnnn**

**Micky: I will take that as him agreeing with me Naruto, tough luck. Now if u are done complaining can one of you please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Naruto: Fine Sasuke can do it seeing as he didn't back me up**

**Sasuke: Whatever dobe. Disclaimer – Micky owns nothing from Naruto or any of us characters even though she wishes she owned me ;).**

**Micky: Omg it may be true but shut up Sasuke anyways on with the story **

It had been one year exactly; this day was the day that would have marked their anniversary – not only of their relationship but of Naruto's death as well and Sasuke couldn't help but wipe a tear from his eye. "Hnnn" he said "I will not cry, Uchiha's never cry, we do not show our emotions, EVER!" Sasuke shouted, looking up at the sky from the bench he sat on. This was where their relationship first started and where it ended and every time Sasuke sat here, the same pain-filled emotions would come flooding back. Sasuke heaved a sigh and pushed himself up "Damn it dobe, why did you have to die?, why couldn't I save you?" The Uchiha's were a strong, powerful clan, but it was my pride that killed you, if only I wasn't so harsh to you, would you have left? Would you still be alive?"

Sasuke pondered this thought for a long time before he opened his eyes and noticed the darkness that had surrounded him. Staring back up at the starry sky, he set off at a quick pace home, the brisk chill, hugging every inch of his body, and making every puff of breath, ghostly white and visible. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and jammed his skull candy headphones in his ears, relishing in the thundering music, that now filled his head and blocked out the rest of the world.

The walk back to the Uchiha mansion was long, and by the time Sasuke had walked through the doors, the weather had done its job, and he was shaking not just from the cold, but from the anger he had concealed away as well.

Sasuke hated his family, and the mansion they had left him as well, but they were gone now, his whole clan had been killed, and only he and his brother Itachi remained. But he hated his brother, it was his fault their clan was dead and Sasuke would get revenge even if it meant having to kill the only member of his family he had left.

His brother though, had left when he had completed his job, and Sasuke had since learned to live alone in the mansion, that was until Naruto came along. He brought happiness to the old house. He had brought it to life, but now, standing alone in the doorway of his bedroom, Sasuke sighed and looked across the room at the window. "You brought it to life, but when you died so did that happiness and life you brought with you."

**-Hope you guys enjoyed this. It is going to be a Multific so please please review your comments mean a lot to me Micky xxx –**

**Naruto and Sasuke: And we people**

**Micky: How come they mean a lot to you two?**

**Naruto: because without them Micky you won't upload the next chapter and I want my teme.**

**Micky: Don't worry Naruto you will get him soon enough**

**Naruto: YAY, so Micky how many reviews would you like before you upload the next chapter?**

**Micky: let's say 3 okay guys**

**Sasuke: Hnnn whatever dobe**

**Micky: :O –grabs a shoe-**

**Sasuke: Oh crap run away!**

**Micky: get back here you oh wait a moment**

**Micky: sorry guys have to rush off, Love you, and please review, they mean the world to me xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearts that crave attention are already broken**

**Chapter 1 – Rules of the bathroom**

**Warnings – Masturbating and not a lot else :P which is odd for me :S**

**Disclaimer – I own none of Naruto wish I did though ****but oh well life goes on i guess *bursts down in tears* **

**Anyways on with the story XD**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Naruto sat staring across the cafeteria at Sasuke, his blue eyes fixed on nothing but the black haired raven almost like someone under a hypnotic trance, his blue eyes lusted over in the dim lighting.

"Oh for God's sakes, give up Naruto, he's never going to go out with you, he's already seeing someone remember, and to be honest he hardly notices you exist" Sakura sighed looking up from her work, at her friend "you have been pining over him since you first met him, when will you learn he doesn't want you".

"Sorry did you say something Sakura" Naruto asked, snapping his head around to look at her, a cheeky, sheepish grin on his face.

"Yes I was saying you need to get over him or ask him out but do something quick your turning into a pile of goo every time you see him"

"I can't stop myself Sakura, I mean look at him" Naruto said cocking his head to one side and resting it on the palm of his hand.

"Yes I know Naruto, it's hard not to notice, but I managed to get over him"

"As soon as you found out he was gay!" Naruto smirked, causing Sakura's cheeks to turn the same colour as her hair – bubblegum pink.

"Yer well, at least I found away to get over him idiot, it's more than I can say for you".

Naruto couldn't have cared less about what Sakura thought, just because her chance was over with Sasuke, didn't mean his had to be. He had loved Sasuke for months now so why should he stop on account of what she thought.

The bell rang interrupting his thoughts and signalling the start to their next lesson.

"See you at lunch Naruto" Sakura called over her shoulder as she speed across the cafeteria the back of her head hardly visible through the masses of students all pushing to make a quick escape.

"Yer, Yer" he called remembering Sakura had biology next with her favourite teacher who she had a massive crush on – Kakashi Sensei so that's probably why she had sped off so fast. Naruto had no idea why she liked him so much to him Kakashi was just a middle aged, grey haired pervert but "hey whatever floats her boat" Naruto thought remembering what lesson he had next.

Naruto had English Literature next, and he had to go his attendance was already so low, and they were threatening to kick him out unless it picked up, so begrudgingly he picked up his poem's book and bag. He was not one for poetry or full English novels, but the lesson did have an advantage, it was the one and only lesson he got to share with Sasuke, but knowing the Raven's amazing attendance, and perfect top mark grades, he would most likely not be making a appearance. Naruto swung the cafeteria door open, looking back at said boy, one last time, knowing full well he would not be seeing him again until lunch. Naruto turned, and walked slowly down the hall, missing the small smirk directed at his back.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I watched the blonde sulk out the door slowly, he always did this when it was him and I left alone in a room together. It made me smirk, to think all this depression and sorrow from the normally cheerful, bright eyed blonde, was all for me, it made me feel special, enough to aim a small smirk at said boy, who was now standing in the doorway, but he had turned and began to walk away before he saw my kind gesture.

"What a dobe" Sasuke thought, going back to the work he had to do. Now he had the cafeteria to himself, he had time to think of all the thoughts that had persuaded him to come to college half an hour earlier than every other student this morning. It wasn't as if he loved college, he just needed to escape the walls of the Uchiha mansion, and the school cafeteria was so peaceful and relaxing when one sat on their own and could think. "Hnnn" Sasuke mumbled, thinking back to the mansion, with its many blood stained walls that only he and one other could see. That other person, the one person in his clan left alive, would pay for what he had done. He had ripped away the only thing Sasuke had ever loved, and Sasuke had vowed to get revenge, even if it meant killing his only remaining family member – his brother Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke pondered over thoughts of revenge, for a while longer, before a faint humming he recognised to be the bell signalling the end of lessons, brought his from his thoughts, and he quickly registered the drone of his fellow student making their way back down the corridors, towards the very room he sat in.

The door swung open to reveal none other than Naruto Uzumaki, "can he be any louder" Sasuke thought, as he listened in without much choice, to the blonde's speech.

"Today's the day I tell Sasuke, Sakura exactly how I..." the loud blonde suddenly spotted me in the corner taking in his every word, my eyebrows slightly raised in a curious manner. The blonde skidded around to face his pink haired friend, blushing slightly from what I could see, and at the same time I heard a small "Skip that" whispered from his mouth. He turned back around, and my obsidian orbs meet his cerulean ones halfway as we connected vision, and never let go. He made his way over to a table, with me never letting him lose the contact. The silence around us diminished as students joined us but we ignored them our eyes still connected and his cheeks growing in colour. I would not break first, I started this, and I would end it. Sasuke stood up still staring at Naruto, as he stretched his arms high over his head, causing his top to lift, and a small amount of smooth, ivory, sculptured torso to be revealed. "time to play dirty" Sasuke thought, as he slowly began to pick his way across the cafeteria towards Naruto.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"He is so doing that on purpose" Naruto thought, absentmindedly licking his lips, to moisten his now dry lips, from the small show Sasuke had just given him. "What's he playing at?" I said to Sakura as Sasuke slowly straightened up, and began to carefully pick his way through the tables, towards me. "Oh my God! Sakura he's coming this way, what do I do?" Naruto never got an answer though, as he felt a small brush of air across the shaft of his ear, making him shudder as a response.

"Hey Dobe, like my little display over there did you" He said, taking in a quick glance at my pants, where I could feel my erection growing. He chuckled, making me turn bright red and run for the door, as quick as my legs would carry me. I could remember hearing the hum of the other student's gossip, and Sakura calling after me, but over all that I could hear, was that velvet, smooth voice and a soft, toe curling chuckle.

I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, and sliding the length of the cubicle wall, down to the floor, where I sat, my eyes closed and my breath coming out in short, ragged pants. I heard the door swing open and someone enter but I didn't care I needed release I thought as my hand snaked down between my boxers and I grabbed hold of my already leaking member giving it a few short rough tugs, relishing in the feel of skin on skin contact, even if it was my own. I gasped as the rough tip of my thumb gently rubbed smooth circles over the tip of my member making heat pool in my lower stomach and causing me to let out a long, shaky, and drawn out moan.

"Naruto, are you okay in there?" Naruto knew that voice, and shuddered as he looked down at his heavily leaking hard on. He heard the hinges protest at first, then with a fierce kick the door flew open and smashed into the wall, revealing a very amused looking Uchiha, hands on his hips and his signature smirk plastered onto his face as though it would never leave. (Yes Sasuke does not have a clue what the concept of privacy is XD)

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Hey Dobe, like my little display over there did you" I said blowing a small gust of air over his ear, causing his face to turn bright red. I looked down to see a small bump forming in the front of his pants, and a tiny dark patch which could only be one thing. Knowing I had seen it, Naruto speed off in the direction of the doors, probably towards a toilet to relieve himself. I followed quickly, darting around his friend who was screaming at him to come back.

I walked into the toilet just as the door slammed shut, and I heard the sound of panting and I rested against the sink, letting the blonde dobe do what he had to desperately do. "It was my fault I guess, it's the least I could do" I thought as I sighed closing my eyes, a few minutes later though, I was disturbed by a long moan coming the cubicle.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I called. After no response I swung my leg back and kicked the door causing the hinges to creak and the door to slam open with a great force. The blonde shuddered and looked down at his hard on. And I couldn't help but smirk at the look of embarrassment and innocence on his face. "Did he even know what he was doing" I thought as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" he asked as I knelt down beside him, and placed a hand over his hidden one. Naruto stuttered obviously shocked at where I had just placed my hand.

"Need some help?" I muttered, staring into his bright lust filled eyes. He nodded and swallowed deep as he watched me dip my head down to his clothed hard on.

**To be continued!**

**This story will continue to be updated and as of now I have no clue how long I will make it so please stick with it – flames and opinions on what you guys might want to see in upcoming chapters would be greatly appreciated :P Sooo pretty please review or favourite or alert or something, anything. I love you guys out there and it always makes me happy to think you are enjoying my work so please acknowledge this by doing one of the above things cause I know you're out there reading it XD **

**Love you all sooo much **

**Mickey Mouse 2010 xx **


End file.
